Love Assumptions
by inuchik01
Summary: well i really am no good at summaries. its the usual kagome and inu admit their feelings all that stuff. so yeah


Disclaimer: no i do not own the very smexii inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's awsome charecters. NO FAIR!!

ok guys. this is only a one shot and my first fan fic. tell me if u like it and if u think i should do a real story. please!!! okiedokie here you go...enjoy!

Love Assumptions

Kagome sat in her tenth grade biology class. Three words could describe her at the moment. Board as hell. Biology was not her best subject. Sitting there with nothing else to do made her realize that she was puzzled about something. What is that something you ask? Well that something was the simple fact that she could fight off evil demons but not her biology teacher. What's wrong with that picture? A large slap from her teacher's ruler colliding with her desk made her jolt away from her little dream land.

"Miss. Higurashi!"

Kagome looked up to see her biology teacher holding the ruler that just collided with her desk and glaring at her.

"Oh, ah, yes Mr.Wojciakowski sensei?"

"I said, what is the element of glucose?" Kagome tried not to laugh when he gave her a look that he thought probably looked smart.

"Ah, oh, yeah right, element of glucose. Oh! Are you talking about the abbreviation thingy?" Answered with really no clue what he meant. But hey, she had to say something to stop her from looking like a complete idiot.

With a huge sigh that Kagome thought was completely over dramatic he answered her.

"Yes Kagome. The abbreviation thingy."

"Oh! Ok. Uh let's see. Glucose. Oh! C6H12O2! 6 parts carbon, 12 parts hydrogen, and 2 parts oxygen."

"Yes Kagome that is correct. But next time let's try doing that without glancing at Yuri's paper." And with that said he walked away leaving Kagome totally embarrassed. Why oh why couldn't she just this once use her arrows to purify her biology teacher?

Kagome sighed and went back to her sketches. The sides of her mouth crept up into a dreamy smile at what she saw. It was an extremely smexii hanyou with silvery hair, white fluffy dog ears, and the most beautiful amber eyes she has ever seen. This incredibly wondrous piece of fine art was named Inuyasha.

The hanyou in question would probably be waiting to drag her back to the feudal era the minute she got home. The arrogant beast of a demon. She really didn't care as much as she let on though. The loved him and all the time they spend together. Even if it did mean getting dragged kicking back to 500 years in the past. She liked the feudal era. She even had a 2nd family there. Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the lecher (but he calls himself a monk), Shippo the kitsune, Kilala, the fire cat, Kaede the old village miko, Inuyasha her sexy hanyou, and even Koga, the wolf youkai. They were the people she really cared about. She was shook out of her thoughts by a loud and very annoying 'BEEEEEEEEEP'. The bell…go time!

On her way to her locker all she could think of was Inuyasha. Along with it, the very depressing fact that he loved Kikyo. When this was all over what would happen to her. The well would close up and she would either never see her family again or her friends again. It really wouldn't matter as much though because when this is all over Inuyasha would be gone. Inuyasha will go to hell with Kikyo. She swiped absently at a tear that decided to make a path from her eye to her cheek.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up to see Hojo. She used to have the biggest crush on this guy. He was handsome, sweet, popular, every girls dream boyfriend. Her friends kept trying to hook them up and she was about to go out with him until the whole thing with the feudal era and Inuyasha came into play. Now she just finds him extremely annoying. So obviously she really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

"Oh. Hojo. Nothings wrong. It's just that, well, I just really don't feel all too good right now. I think I might be coming down with something again."

"Oh Kagome that's horrible! And after just getting over your laryngitis?"

_Dang it Gramps! Why do you always make up these weird diseases! Why can't I just have a cold for once?_

"He he yeah. Well anyways I should go, since I don't feel good and all."

"Well maybe I should walk you home. You wouldn't want to pass out in the middle of the street or anything." Hojo, always so persistent.

"Fine Hojo." Kagome stupidly gave in. Hojo talked the whole way. Kagome didn't notice though. She was to busy designing his glorious death.

_Oh! How about the cord we used to cut clay in art class! Yes. That could work out nicely._

When they finally got the shrine she had discovered 17.5 ways of killing Hojo.

"Thank you Hojo. I appreciate it."

"No problem at all Kagome. I hope you feel better." Hojo hesitated a moment before kissing her cheek.

Kagome stood there as he walked away before furiously wiping at her cheek.

"Ew Ew EW!"

She started walking into the house but alas she couldn't get 1 foot into that place before running into the body of our wondrous Inuyasha.

"Who was he?" His beautiful gruff voice asked.

"He, Inuyasha, was Hojo."

"Oh, so HE was the hobo guy?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yes Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was silent for a minute.

"Kagome? Are you going to mate him?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers. Wait no, not saucers, plates.

"Ewwww! Inuyasha! Disgusting! Gosh no! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well it sure looked like it!"

Kagome started walking into her yard.

"Inuyasha. Your from 500 years in the past, so I'm sure our, uh, mating rituals are different."

"Keh. Well it still looks likes he was courting you."

"I don't care what it looks like! That doesn't mean it's true! That is just sick and wrong!!"

"I can't believe this Kagome! You love him!"

"What! I think your demon head is not on straight! Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yes. And my analysis is that you love him!"

"One. Do you even know what 'analysis' means? And two. Obviously you don't know how to analyze at all!"

"Yes I do know what analysis means! Sota taught it to me! And you do love him!"

"I can't believe you let my KID brother teach you vocabulary! And how on earth did you get the idea that I am in love with Hob- er I mean Hojo."

"Because you are!"

"No Inuyasha! I am not in love with him! And what do you care? You love Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's voice suddenly got really soft.

"Do you really think I still love Kikyo?

"Why shouldn't I? You run to her every time you see a stupid soul collector!"

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo. I love…I love you. I have for a long time. I just felt like I owed Kikyo something. Also, I didn't think you felt the same way about me."

"Inuyasha I love you too."

Before Kagome could get another word in, Inuyasha kissed her fully on the lips.

"Inuyasha. You…you're serious about this."

"Yes Kagome. Now can we please go home? I'm hungry and I'm sure you want to do your girl talk thing with Sango."

"But how did you…"

"Kagome…I have demon hearing."

"Oh yeah…hehe. Well um let's go. Oh and Inuyasha, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Kagome?"

"Um. Can we adopt Shippo?"

"Ohhh no! Absolutely not!"

"Please!"

"No way."

"Pretty please with sugar on top!"

"Nope!"

"Inuyasha!"

"NO"

"Oh come on!"

"Now you listen wench!"

"Sit Boy!"

'BOOM'

Kagome could barely hear him mutter the word "fine" into the dirt.

"Ehhhhh! Thanks Inuyasha!"

"Uh-huh sure. Now go make me some ramen Kagome."

He took her hand and the hanyou and the miko walked of f to feudal Japan.

(A/N) well what did u think? i hope u liked it! please oh pretty please review!!!!!


End file.
